


Of Deaths and Reunions

by WolfGod



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGod/pseuds/WolfGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate, as a baby goes missing, he's found by his father and mother and their friends, what they don't know is that he was taken for a reason. Tate comes from a very powerful family in the wasteland he is to inherit the role as leader of the pack when he turns eighteen. His best friend, Jayden, is to help him through trials to find the reason as to why he was taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some language  
> This is my first time posting anything so I'm a little nervous about whether its good or not so please leave a comment and let me know how you like it and tips would be great.

He feels numb, like his whole body isn’t functioning. There’s blood on his hands, it isn’t his and it isn’t the enemy’s. He shakes his head trying to escape the thought. A soft warm hand cups his left cheek making him look to his right. It’s his best friend Fay. She gives him a comforting smile, and rests her forehead against his. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and thanks her for the comfort. She pulls away and nods to him. He looks to the floor at his feet where his loyal companion sits. He scratches behind his ear and smiles when his tail wags and tongue lulls out of the side of his mouth.  
“Dustin! Clean that dog’s mouth, it smells like ass!” Seth, Dustin’s twin brother says. Seth is a brute, with short spiky black hair and pale green eyes, he’s well built with big arms.  
“Tuckers breath is fine, besides he’s a fighting dog not some lap dog.” Dustin says.  
“He might as well be a lap dog with how much you let him lay on you.” Seth says.  
“Yeah yeah, whatever, I just think you’re smelling your own breath.” Dustin says with a smirk, and Fay laughs agreeing with him. Seth smirks flipping them both off.  
Dustin looks around taking in his surroundings. To his left is the front of the truck, where two of his friends sit, Falcon and Lance. Falcon drives, while Lance messes with his sniper adjusting the scope. Falcon has shaggy brown hair, with one blue eye and one hazel, he pushes his glasses up his nose. Falcon is a scrawny guy, but tall with the height of 5’11. Lance has short blond hair with deep blue eyes. Lance is short at least 5’6. He is as well a pretty scrawny dude but he’s as agile as a fox like Dustin.  
Fay has long brown hair with pretty hazel eyes. She’s short as well at least an inch shorter than Lance, but definitely well-built. Dustin is tall at least 6 feet as well as Seth. Dustin has raven black hair down to his shoulders, his eyes a pale icy blue. He’s skinny, but has a lean build. Dustin looks in front of him where his brother is sitting on another bench across from him and Fay. He looks to his right where there are two dark green metal doors. He feels trapped inside this metal box with cold metal walls without her. He still can’t believe the love of his life died in front of eyes. Tucker lays his head on Dustin’s knee getting his attention.  
When Dustin looks at him, he wags his tail and whines. Dustin smiles softly and pats his head. The truck stops and Falcon looks back at everybody.  
“There’s a fort down the hill, looks like lots of security. Seth, Dustin get out and wait for me while I take Lance and Fay to their positions.” Dustin and Seth hop out of the truck with Tucker trailing behind. Fay and Lance are the far ranged ones with snipers, Dustin the sneaky and agile one with knives and swords, Seth the brute with sledge hammers and grenades and automatics, Tucker the one to distract and find useful things like food, ammunition, weapons, and first aid or medical things, and Falcon the tech, he deals with the controls, he hacks into the main system of any fort or base and takes control of any defenses and looks for any maps of the buildings.  
Dustin is in charge of finding the leaders of any groups or gangs that they find themselves up against. He takes out anyone who is in his way or in his path, but he does so quietly. Seth stays outside until Dustin has taken out the leader or unless Dustin is discovered and an alarm has sounded, he will burst in and take out as many as he can. Fay and Lance hide on opposite sides of the building high above so they have a full view of the outside of the building. They take out any guards in windows or on the roof or Dustin doesn’t see or take out himself. Falcon will give Dustin a hard drive to put into the forts or bases mainframe. He will hack into it with the hard drive and take control of turrets and redirect their aiming systems. He will turn out the lights if needed and Dustin will use his night vision goggles. Dustin will send out Tucker to find anything of use or to find things to eat or drink and find a place to sleep for the night.  
Dustin takes out his combat knife and twirls it in his fingers, Seth rubs out any smudges on his hammer. Dustin sends Tucker out to search for food and weapons. Tucker takes off disappearing behind a corner. Once Falcon comes back he takes out the hard drive and hands it to Dustin. Dustin takes it and puts it in his bag. Seth wishes Dustin good luck and Dustin nods taking off towards the building. Fay and Lance take out the guards out of Dustin’s view. Dustin takes out guards in his way and once inside he looks for the control room taking out anybody there on his way through avoiding any turrets. When he finds the control room there is a guard and unsurprisingly they’re asleep. Dustin slits their throat and slips the hard drive out of his bag and into the mainframe. He lets Falcon know through his headset and tells him he wants lights out. Falcon smirks obliging and turns out the lights.  
Dustin takes out his night vision goggles, slipping them onto his face. He finds Tucker outside of the door and is confused, but rolls his eyes and decides not to question it. They make their way through the many corridors and hallways making their way to the leader with Falcon’s help and directions through their headsets. Dustin takes out anyone on the way all of them irritated about the lights going out. When they reach their destination, Dustin slowly opens the door trying his best to open the creaky door quietly. There’s a man standing by a window looking out over the grounds of the building. Dustin slowly makes his way in and points to the man and Tucker happily trots up to the man. The man looks down at Tucker and pats him on the head. Tucker barks wanting more attention and the man scratches him behind the ear. Dustin can’t help but rolls his at that and internally calls Tucker an attention whore.  
Dustin silently walks up behind the man and covers the man mouth with his hand and quickly turns the man’s head one way then the other way, snapping the man’s neck. Dustin lets everyone know that the leader has been taken out and it’s clear to take out everyone else. Once the job is done, Falcon lets Lance and Fay know its clear and they emerge from their hiding spots high on the cliffs that surround the fort and travel into the building. Dustin sends Tucker out to find food again and things to use to clean up. While Dustin waits for Tucker he goes back outside to the truck grabbing the keys from Falcon first. Dustin starts up the truck and drives around to the building parking it in the back of the building where the kitchens and food usually is.  
Dustin tosses the keys to the truck over to Falcon.  
“Finished with the turrets?” Dustin asks. Falcon has been fixing the turrets and adjusting and upgrading them. Falcon nods, then points to the boxes and the few bags of food sitting by a fire.  
“Oh, so you and tucker found some food too?” falcon nods smirking proudly showing off his sharp canines.  
‘It’s quite a bit of food too.’ Falcon signs.  
“You know every time you sign I feel like you’re mute.” Dustin says.  
“If I was mute, no one but you and Seth would understand me.” Falcon tells him, pushing his glasses up his nose. Lance cooks dinner while everyone sits around the fire and talks. After dinner, Dustin finds a bed and falls down onto it, and passes out as soon as his head hits the pillow.  
There’s blood on his hands, it isn’t his and it’s not the enemy’s. It’s hers. Oh god she’s bleeding everywhere. He presses his hands against her wound trying to stop the blood, but to no avail.  
“Dustin. Dustin baby, it’s okay. Don’t worry about me, just finish the mission.” She had told him, but he shook his head and kept trying. Her hand cupped his cheek tears trailing down his face.  
“I’m not scared baby.” He hadn’t realized that he had been telling her not to be scared.  
“But Marlow, I’m scared I don’t know how to live without you, and I don’t want to.” He said with a waver in his voice.  
“I love you Dusty. Find our baby my sweet king.” She said as she smiles her last sweet smile and takes her last breath.

Dustin wakes with a start, breathing heavily and on the verge of tears. A soft warm hand cups his cheek and he looks up to see Fay with watery eyes. He looks at her confused and curious.  
“You were saying her name over and over again.” Fay says. Tears fall from his eyes and he hugs her. They stay there for a while until Fay lays him down and lays beside him. He lays his head on her shoulder and she plays with his hair. They both fall asleep dreaming of better times.  
In the morning, Dustin is woken up by being promptly hit in the face with a ball. He opens his eyes with a confused and angry look on his face.  
“Guys, what the fuck?” Dustin asks irritated.  
“Sorry Dusty! Seth decided to run behind you when I can’t throw a ball that far!” Lance says. Dustin sighs and flips off his brother. Seth just laughs and flips Dustin’s bed over. Dustin gets up and yells at Seth telling him he’s going to beat him up for that. Seth runs laughing all the while, Dustin chases after him. Falcon and Fay step in between them, Falcon giving Seth a noogie and Fay keeping Dustin back with a hand on his chest, rolling her eyes and muttering ‘boys’ under her breath.  
Later on they’re all sitting around the fire for breakfast. Tucker laying down between Fay and Dustin. Dustin twirling his combat knife between his fingers and scratching Tucker behind his ear and Fay petting his back. Seth making breakfast and Falcon messing with new tech, Lance fixing up his sniper, adjusting and repairing it. When Seth is done cooking everyone eats. Dustin gives Tucker some of his food, but Seth stops him giving Tucker his own bowl of food. Tucker happily eats the food given to him with his tail wagging.  
After breakfast Seth and Falcon fill the truck with food, but realize there isn’t enough room for anyone in the back anymore. “I’ll go see if there are any cars or trucks that we can take.” Falcon says. While Falcon does that, Seth goes to find useful weapons and tools. Dustin grabs his lockpicks and goes to find safes to pick to find money and other things they can use for trade, repairing weapons or buying food and clothes. Lance hears Tucker barking so in a panic to see if someone had somehow gotten in he runs off toward Tucker, only to find Tucker in a room full of food. Lance looks around for something he can put the food in, to carry to the truck.  
When he doesn’t find anything out in the open, he rummages through everything on the floor. He finds a large box and begins filling it with food. When the box is full there’s still more food, so he looks for more boxes or bags. When he can’t find any in the room he searches the other rooms nearby finding more boxes and a few bags and he returns to the room and begins filling them all with food. Lance calls Fay to the room through his headset and when she gets there they take the few bags and boxes out to the truck filling it completely. Falcon drives around the corner with another truck. This truck is bigger with blue paint and a huge metal box on the back of it.  
“Where the hell did you get that?” Lance asks.  
“This is a factory dude, there are trucks like this all over the place.” Falcon replies.  
Lance shrugs and goes to gather the rest of the bags and boxes, putting them into the big white metal box on the back of the truck. Dustin finds the armory with tons of safes and ammunition and weapons. He finds Seth in the back of the room as he works on picking the locks on the safes and other locked containers. Seth is fixing their weapons and collecting the ammunition that he finds in boxes or laying around on the floor. When Dustin is finished with all the safes he takes everything he found out to the trucks, with Tucker happily following at his side. Falcon works on the truck’s engine making sure it lasts longer and drives faster.  
Fay sits in the truck rummaging through its contents finding all sorts of gadgets. Seth finally comes out with a bag full of ammunition and weapons and whatever money he’s found. Lance puts out the fire and since the truck is big enough, he drags out a few beds to sleep on while on the road at night. Tucker eagerly hops onto one of the beds and flops down on it, as if he’s had a long hard day.  
After hours of loading the trucks with food, ammunition, tools, weapons, and armor they’re on the road once more.  
“So where are we going next?” Dustin ask Falcon through their headsets.  
“I don’t know man you’re the one driving in front you tell me.” Falcon says.  
“And? Doesn’t mean I know where we’re going. You’re the one who usually decides where we go next.” Dustin says.  
“Yeah yeah, alright let’s go back to Arkavis. Gotta let them know what’s happened to Marlow.” Falcon says. Dustin can hear Falcon sigh heavily and sadly, thinking about his sister being gone.  
“I know man, I miss her too.” Dustin tells him. Falcon whispers an ‘I know’ into his headset and sighs softly.  
“Hey guys I don’t mean to intrude on an emotional moment, but we really do need to get back to Arkavis.” Seth says through the headset.  
“I agree, we need to move forward and we need to tell them what happened.” Fays says.  
“You’re right we can’t dwell on the past right now, we need to keep moving.” Dustin says. “So, Arkavis it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours on the road and they arrive at Arkavis. At the gates the watchman announces their arrival. The gates open and they drive through the gates and park into the garages. The attendants unload the trucks taking the food to the kitchens, and taking the ammunition and weapons and whatever armor to the armory. They all pile out of the trucks and are greeted by the many animals in the town. Seth and Dustin are greeted by their little brother and sister, Jase and Artemis, Fay is promptly tackled by her mother, Ellis, Lance is greeted by his mother and brother. Falcon is hugged by his mother and father and his little brother.   
Falcon’s mother looks around for Marlow, wondering where her daughter is. Falcon looks to the ground sadly and explains what’s happened to her on their scavenging mission. Karen their mother begins to cry for her fallen daughter. Their father, Zachariah hugs his wife comforting her. Edgar, Falcon and Marlow’s little brother is confused and concerned and looks at Dustin for answers. Dustin sighs sadly and walks up to Edgar and tells him what happened and Edgar cries and he pulls his chin up so he’s looking up at him. “Keep your chin up bud. Someday the pain will make you stronger, and her training will most definitely pay off.” Dustin tells him. Dustin smiles down at him and ruffles the boy’s hair, making Edgar smile.   
Dustin looks up at their parents and his chest fills with pain as he sees the looks on their faces. He gives them a comforting smile though pained. Their mother smiles sadly and he puts his hand on her shoulder and hugs her. She cries on his shoulder then pulls away and thanks him for the comfort. He nods then shakes Zachariah’s hand then hugs him. Zachariah thanks Dustin for loving his daughter and tells him he’s a part of their family, and is always welcome in their home and tells him he should visit.  
Later, Dustin and Seth go home with Jase and Artemis, who are twins as well. Jase has short brown hair and Artemis has long black hair. They’re both tall for their age, just as Dustin and Seth were. Jase has pale blue eyes and Artemis has dark green eyes. Dustin and Seth are their older brothers as well as their guardians and have been since their parents died. Dustin cooks dinner when they get home. Seth puts his sledge hammer on their work table and shines it and cleans off the blood and smears on the hammer.   
“Why didn’t you do that in the truck?” Dustin asks.  
“Well Dusty, because I didn’t have all my cleaning supplies. Plus I already took off the chunks.” Seth says.  
Dustin shrugs and continues to cook while Jase and Artemis play with Dustin’s knives without him looking. After he’s done cooking he makes plates for everyone. Seth basically inhales his food and then takes his shower and puts up his bag and armor and puts away his hammers and dropping his money in their money jar and is off to bed making sure Jase and Artemis have eaten and gone to bed. Tucker eats and trots off to Dustin’s room lying down on his own little bed on the floor. Dustin sighs when he finds Seth’s towel on the floor and picks it up. Dustin takes his shower then puts up his knives and swords, he puts up his leathers and takes off his boots. There’s a knock at the door, he pauses confused, and he gets up and opens the door to find a familiar face.   
“Fay? What are you doing here its late.” He says.  
“I couldn’t sleep.” Is all she says as she walks in and to his room sitting on the edge of his bed. Dustin follows closely behind her and lays down on his bed and places his hand on her back comfortingly knowing that somethings wrong.   
“What’s the matter, Fay?” Dustin asks.   
She shakes her head and shrugs.  
“C’mon, you can’t fool me, there’s obviously something wrong.” He says  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” She lays down next to him and lays her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. Dustin lay there on his bed long after Fay had fallen asleep. He lay there staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She shivers and he pulls her closer to himself and she scoots closer. His head begins to hurt and he sighs irritatedly. He falls into a painful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Fay isn’t with him. After a through look through the house Dustin looks for her in the town square. He bumps into her mother, Ellis.  
“Oh, sorry mom.” Dustin says.  
Ellis had always been a second mother to him and Seth, but since their parents died she’s been more of a first mother to them.  
“It’s alright sweetie, you’re fine.” She says with a motherly smile.  
Dustin can’t help but smile back. “Have you seen Fay?” he asks.  
She nods and says that she went out for a drive. Dustin thanks her and makes his way to the garages. Once there he takes the keys to his motorcycle and starts it up. He backs out and makes his way to the gates. The gates open and he drives on knowing exactly where she is. An hour on the road and he pulls up to an open field. He finds her motorcycle and parks next to it. The field is full of dead grass just like how everything else in the world is dead. There’s a tree in the middle of the field, it’s dead as well but you can tell it was a willow tree. He finds her under this tree and he silently sits next to her underneath it. They sit in silence for a while, Dustin dare not say anything knowing what’s on her mind and her feelings on the matter. She grabs hold of his hand and scoots closer to him. He looks at her as she looks at him. He smiles stupidly at her and she giggles at him, but her smile isn’t long as her mind bombards her with thoughts of guilt.  
“What’s wrong Fay?” Dustin asks.  
She shakes her head and tears begin to run down her face. “It’s my fault she’s gone.” Fay says.  
“No its not, it’s not anyone’s fault for what happened that night. Don’t blame yourself for something you didn’t do.”  
They sit in silence longer now only listening to the sound of the wind and the rustling of the dead grass and tree.  
Seth works on his hammers and other weapons in the armory that they had brought back. Lance works on his sniper beside him.  
“Can you hand me that babe?” Seth asks Lance. Lance begins to reach for the tool Seth pointed out, but stops himself and smirks.  
“Well that’s a first.” Lance says.  
“What’s a first?” Seth asks.  
“You called me babe.”  
“Did I? Well I guess there’s a lot more of that coming baby.” Seth wraps his arms around Lance’s waist and kisses his cheek. Lance smiles at his boyfriend and kisses him on the lips.  
“Hey bro? Where’s Dusty?” Jase asks as he walks into the armory with Artemis hand in hand.  
“I thought he was at home sleeping. If he isn’t then I have no clue.” Seth responds. “You’re not even supposed to be in the armory, you’re only fourteen.”  
Jase shrugs and walks out with Artemis and towards the garages.  
“Falcon, do you know where Dusty is?” Jase asks Falcon, who is working on a truck.  
“Nope, but I saw him riding out on his motorcycle. Why do you ask?” Falcon says.  
“He’s supposed to do bow training with us today, it’s our first day with a bow.”  
Falcon shrugs. “I’m sorry he’s not here for that right now, but I’m sure he’ll be back soon. In the mean time I can show you a few things about mechanics and cars.”  
Jase shrugs and let’s go of Artemis’s hand going over to Falcon and grabs any tools Falcon tells him to grab. An hour later and Jase has fixed the car that Falcon was working on. He smirks proudly as the car sputters to life. He looks to Artemis who gives him a thumbs up. He smiles dumbly and holds out his hand to her. Being the shy one of the two twins, she makes a petrified look and shakes her head taking a nervous step back.  
“C’mon Artemis, you got this it’s not as scary as you think sis.” Jase reassures her.  
Artemis looks at Jase’s outstretched hand and slowly takes it, allowing Jase to slowly guide her to the next car that needs fixing. Jase nods excitedly at her, encouraging her further toward the car. He hands any tools that she might need and Falcon helps her through it. Within a few minutes she’s smiling and fixing the car on her own without the directions from Falcon.  
Falcon makes a noise of surprise. “I think we just found our new mechanic.”  
Jase smiles proudly at his sister who seems to be having fun and fixing the car on her own just fine. Once Artemis has had her fun and has fixed the car, Jase holds her hand and they go and continue their search for Dustin, leaving behind a bemused Falcon.  
They both walk up to Ellis, and say in unison, “Have you seen Dusty?” Ellis, surprised by the intruders in her green house, jumps and places her hand over her heart. Jase chuckles while Artemis apologizes for scaring her, but with a big smile on her face.  
“The last time I saw your brother, he was looking for Fay in the garages, but that was about three hours ago. So I assume he followed her to the open field.” She says.  
They both groan and tell her what they told Falcon. She smiles and tells them that he’ll probably be back soon. Jase leads Artemis to the gates to wait for Dustin. They sit there for about thirty minutes playing with new knives that Dustin had brought for them to practice with. Soon the gates open and Dustin and Fay ride in on their motorcycles to the garages. Jase and Artemis race to the garages and both pester Dustin about their bow training.  
Dustin face palms. “Guys, I totally forgot about your training! I’m sorry, let’s get to that right now.” He runs home with them at his heals and he grabs his bow and most of his arrows and leads them to the training grounds.  
“Alright guys, this training session is all about aiming, aiming while moving, and hitting moving targets and then I’m going to show you a few tricks and let you try them.” Dustin says.


End file.
